Love for the Brothers
by Chibineko1
Summary: Strange things happen, Tetsusaiga's missing, and along the way, some bwotherly wove!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha cast or anything else except any original characters I put in here and other things I come up with.  
  
A/N: Okay, the last one was pretty crappy, so I've decided to redo it! TOTALLY DIFFERENT PLOT! (sorta ^ ^)  
  
****************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Tetsusaiga Stolen!  
  
****************************************************  
  
"HEY, INUYASHA! THAT'S MINE!!!" Shippou whined as he tried to reclaim his meat bun from Inuyasha.  
  
"Too bad, it's mine now," Inuyasha began furiously munching on the bun and Shippou whined even more.  
  
"Inuyasha, just give it back to him," Kagome demanded.  
  
Inuyasha held up his hands and swallowed the piece he just chewed. "Give what back to him? I don't have anything," Shippou cried and ran to Kagome.  
  
"WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! KAGOME! HE ATE MY MEAT BUN!!!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, shut up. I ate it, it's gone. And it was yuuuuuuummmyyyyyyy!" Shippou cried even harder.  
  
"Sit boy," Inuyasha's face hit the ground hard and Shippou stopped crying. "Thanks Kagome. I feel better now."  
  
Inuyasha glared at Shippou and Kagome and the three began arguing as Miroku and Sango tried to stop them. A pair of red eyes watched them from not to far off. He studied each and everyone one of them. When he got to Inuyasha he eyed his sword.  
  
The stranger had been watching the group for two days and none of them seemed to notice his presence. He had observed them closely as they slept and found that when they slept around the fire, the two girls slept on one side and the two boys slept on the other while the fox cub seemed to sleep next to the girl called Kagome, and the cat creature next to the one called Sango.  
  
He needed to get rid of the cat. It seemed to hear him every now and then and would sometimes stay alert or stare in his direction. Not really seeing him, but knowing something was there either way. The stranger just wandered why the cat had noticed and not anyone else.  
  
He needed to get rid of it. Already he had tried sneaking into the 'circle', but the cat would instantly awake, stirring Sango. It was an obstacle he could pass. He would steal it tonight, yes, the sword...Tetsusaiga. He shifted his gaze to a pile of firewood.  
  
*************************************  
  
"But I don't want to!" Shippou complained. They were about to sleep but none of them could find any firewood, though they were sure they piled some earlier, and Kagome didn't want to sleep without a fire. Especially since it was freezing cold.  
  
Inuyasha told Shippou to get it, but he didn't want to go alone. "No worries, I'll go with you," Miroku said as he got up and he and Shippou began to fade away in the dark of the trees. "Those two'll probably get lost. Go with them Kirara," Sango told her 'cat' and Kirara went bounding off after the two.  
  
"There," Kagome and Sango looked over at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. "I've got a little fire going but it won't hold out for long," Inuyasha stepped away from the fire he had just made and sat down, sword in this arms, prepared to sleep. Kagome and Sango followed his example and slipped under their blankets and made themselves comfortable.  
  
They waited quite a while for Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara, but fell asleep before the three got back. Perfect. The stranger crept quietly and cautiously as he made his way toward the three. Still unable to be clearly seen, though you could see the outline.  
  
The stranger was a demon. With ears like Inuyasha's and a tail like a wolf's that swayed to and fro every now and then. The demon also had long hair that dragged on the ground and wore a Gi and pants. Slowly the demon reached into his sleeve and pulled out something round.  
  
He threw it in the fire where it exploded with a quiet pop. Gas raised out of the fire and Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened. He then realized they were being attacked and tried to cover his nose and mouth, but it was too late.  
  
He had already breathed in the gas. His arms began to become heavier as did his eyelids. In a matter of moments, he was fast asleep. Finally the creature crept over behind Inuyasha.  
  
The gas could make anything fall into a deep sleep where they could not be woken, no matter the struggle. On humans it lasted hours. On demons it lasted one hour, and Inuyasha was only half demon. The demon crept over to Inuyasha and reached out for the sword only to draw back his hand in pain.  
  
The sword glowed and then dimmed. He had expected this. He reached into his sleeve once again and pulled out something golden with a small white jewel in embedded in it.  
  
It looked like a bracelet. He placed it on the handle of the sword and it seemed to shrink, automatically tightening itself around the hilt. The jewel glowed and the entire bracelet. The Tetsusaiga glowed gold and then dimmed.  
  
The demon reached for it again, and this time closed his fist around it and lifted it out of Inuyasha arm with nary an effort. He then placed in a fake sword that resembled the Tetsusaiga into Inuyasha's arm. His wolf like ears then perked at the sound of footsteps and he quickly fled.  
  
"Whew, good thing Sango sent you along with us, Kirara. We would indeed be lost," Miroku said as he and Shippou emerged from the forest with firewood, led by Kirara. They placed some of the wood in the fire and set the rest aside.  
  
He gently nudged Sango, but she didn't wake. "Hm. Must've been tired," he walked to the other side of the fire and crawled under his blanket while Shippou curled up next to Kagome and Kirara next to Sango. Miroku's foot got caught in a root sticking out of the ground and he kicked it free, kicking Inuyasha in doing so.  
  
He braced himself half expecting the half demon to wake and pummel him, but no such thing happened. He looked over at Inuyasha puzzled. The demon had not budged.  
  
"Something wrong?" Shippou asked, looking over at the monk. "No," Miroku replied, lying back down. "Hopefully," and with that the two fell fast asleep.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called. Sesshomaru and Rin, along with the two- headed dragon (A/N: I forget their names) were walking quite a ways ahead of Jaken who was tiring. "Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin looked back at him.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, I think Master Jaken is speaking to you," Rin said.  
  
"Just ignore him, he's doing it for attention," Rin looked back at Jaken again. "I don't think he is, Lord," she said.  
  
"Then I guess he should catch up," Sesshomaru ignored the cries from Jaken for them to wait, but he stopped suddenly a few seconds later. Rin stopped too. "What's the matter, Lord?" she asked.  
  
Suddenly, a black figure landed a few feet in front of them. The person stood up, back to the group, then wolf ears perked at the demon turned around and faced them.  
  
Sesshomaru studied the demon. It was a man. He was in the moonlight so Sesshomaru could make out his features. He wore a black Gi and pants and had long black hair. He had blue eyes that shined red in the light and had black wolf ears and a tail. Sesshomaru studied the demon a little closer.  
  
His eyes widened at what the demon held under his arm. There, a gold ring around the hilt, was the Tetsusaiga. "How did you get that sword?" he demanded. The demon seemed to back away.  
  
"It is my sword," he said in a deep voice. "My friend made it for me," Sesshomaru growled and his eyebrows narrowed. He did not like being made a fool of. "Do not lie to me, demon!" he growled.  
  
"That sword was made from the fang of my father who gave to a half demon! How did you get it?!" The demon stared at him, frightened, then fled. Sesshomaru pursued.  
  
The demon was fast, but Sesshomaru was faster. He cut the demon off many a time, but the demon would simply turn and run another direction just as fast as one could blink. But that didn't stop Sesshomaru.  
  
The demon led him through a cave and tried to lose him, but Sesshomaru could hear the cloth rub against the demon's flesh and continued to follow. Eventually Sesshomaru stopped when he entered an end in the passage where light shone in. Little waterfalls over-powered the sound and smell of the demon.  
  
Sesshomaru heard something and looked up. A hole. He jumped up through it and landed on the top of the cave. He looked around and listened intently. Nothing. He had lost the demon.  
  
He jumped back into the cave and tried listening in there. Nothing again. Then a glint of something caught his eye. He went over and picked it up. It was a necklace. He held it to the moonlight so he could see it better.  
  
It was a gold pendant with a strange symbol on it. He could make out what looked like a set of door. He slipped into the sash of his kimono and jumped up out of the cave and made his way back to Ring and Jaken.  
  
He just couldn't figure it out. How was that demon able to hold the Tetsusaiga? He could only think of one thing. Find Inuyasha.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Okay, first chapter of first Inuyasha fic. done. Things won't get clear until the third chapter, but the next will be interesting. Just don't lose track. ^ ^. 


End file.
